[unreadable] Washington University in St. Louis has been an active center for neuroscience research with more than $70,000,000 of federally-funded research of which $42,000,000 dollars have been awarded for clinical neuroscience research in this current fiscal year. Although clinical neuroscience research is an active component of the scientific program at the Medical Center, much of this activity is spread across a wide variety of locations and has been limited by available physical facilities. We now propose to develop a Clinical Neuroscience Research Unit (CNRU) to substantially enhance our ability to bring advances made in the laboratories to the clinical realm. The CNRU will occupy about 14,000 sq ft of renovated space centrally located within the Medical Center near the affiliated Barnes-Jewish in-patient hospital complex, the new outpatient Center for Advanced Medicine and adjacent to the research laboratories of the Washington University School of Medicine in St. Louis. [unreadable] [unreadable] The CNRU will house several research groups spanning several departments including Neurology, Neurological Surgery, Psychiatry, Anatomy & Neurobiology and Radiology. The facility itself will include state-of-the-art examination rooms; testing rooms for EEG, kinematics, muscle testing and activities of daily living evaluations; offices for research personnel including coordinators, fellows, support staff and investigators. Current federal support for the programs that will use the CNRU is $18,000,000 per year. The CNRU will bring together a wide group of researchers providing a synergistic environment to enhance translational and clinical neuroscience research at Washington University in St. Louis. [unreadable] [unreadable]